Claustrofobia
by Marqui
Summary: Desde Estocolmo a Nueva York habría un largo viaje… en avión. Tino sufre de claustrofobia, sus amigos no saben, y en un "momento fugaz" logra olvidarse de todo...


**Claustrofobia**  
>(SuFin)<p>

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._  
><strong>Nota:<strong> _A pesar de que tomé algunos hechos que ocurren en Hetalia, este fic no se sitúa en ninguna época en especial… es una especie de "Alternative Universe" fic._

...

**claustrofobia****.**  
>(Del lat. <em>claustrum<em>, encierro, y _fobia_).  
>Angustia producida por la permanencia en lugares cerrados.<p>

...

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Durante el breve trayecto del subsuelo al primer piso, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. La claustrofobia lo estaba invadiendo una vez más… ¿Acaso nunca la superaría?  
>Cuando el ascensor llegó a destino, con la mano temblorosa intentó lentamente abrir la puerta. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no se vería envuelto en ese horrible disgusto una vez más.<p>

El aeropuerto era bastante grande. Atravesó un enorme patio hacia una puerta que decía "_Kaffe Höek - Internationell Flygplats Svenska_". Allí había acordado en encontrarse con los chicos antes de pasar a la sala de embarque. Debían tomar un vuelo a Nueva York, donde se dictaba una nueva conferencia internacional.  
>Desde Estocolmo a Nueva York habría un largo viaje… en avión.<p>

Ingresó al local. En el ambiente se olía el característico aroma a café sueco importado de Colombia. Buscó con la mirada y los encontró en una mesa. Los cuatro estaban comiendo y bebiendo té, café y cerveza.

- Disculpen la tardanza…. Jeje- Dijo tímidamente mientras pensaba a dónde ubicarse entre tantas maletas, bolsos y otros cachivaches.  
>- Te pedí un café finlandés, pero no creo que llegues a tomarlo…- la voz del islandés mostraba claramente la molestia por su retraso.<br>- Es hora de irnos. – Berwald regañó al recién llegado.  
>Tino se sonrojó y no mencionó palabra alguna; sin sentarse, agarró el pocillo de café (ya estaba semi helado), y comenzó a tomar, mientras tres de sus amigos se dirigían a la sala de embarque.<p>

- ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó Berwald luego de haber pagado la consumición, y ver que su compañero aún tomaba el café.  
>Tino dejó el pocillo y salió corriendo al encuentro. Su andar era acelerado, quería llegar cuanto antes con los chicos que estaban bastante adelantados. Evidentemente quería evitar estar a solas con Berwald por un tiempo. El sueco lo seguía a su ritmo y no apartaba la vista de él.<p>

-¿Todavía estás enojado? – Preguntó el más alto, disimulando un leve dejo de tristeza detrás de una mueca casi inexpresiva.  
>-¿Enojado, yo? Jejeje… eh…- Los nervios brotaban en forma de risas. La mente de Tino divagaba y sólo pensaba en cambiar de tema:<br>-¿Te parece si comemos pavo en Navidad?, jeje…-.  
>-Mhh…Apenas estamos en mayo….- Replicó un Berwald cortante. El finlandés sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, y no paraba de reírse con una expresión que lo hacía sentirse estúdido.<p>

- Oigan ¿Qué es gracioso? Apúrense o perderemos el vuelo.- Los fríos ojos de Ice miraban a la parejita venir.  
>Tino corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Las puertas del avión estaban por abrir y una vez más… la claustrofobia lo invadiría.<p>

(Sus amigos no conocían su problema, él siempre supo disimularlo bien, lo que le generaba un gran estrés. Pero ahora se sentía distinto… Sentía su mente agotada a causa de aquella sorpresiva e inesperada declaración de amor por parte de su amigo sueco. ¡Lo peor de todo, es que lo dejó en ridículo frente a su mejor amigo Eduard el día que fueron a Estonia! A pesar de estar viviendo juntos, Tino decidió huir de la casa de Berwald y vivir en un hotel por un tiempo. Estaba confundido y disgustado al mismo tiempo; y a eso se le sumaría estar unas 8 horas en un avión con él… por suerte sus otros amigos decidieron ir también -básicamente porque era una obligación asistir a la conferencia-, y acordaron salir de Suecia para tomar todos el mismo vuelo).

Luego de un par de horas. Una mujer por el altavoz llamó a todos los pasajeros del vuelo B1705M de American Airlines.  
>- ¡Es el nuestro, por fin! –Exclamó animadamente Denmark. Los cinco subieron con sus bolsos de mano.<br>El corazón de Tino latía con fuerza. Rió para sus adentros con el objetivo de tranquilizarse, una gota de sudor descendía ligeramente por su sien.

-Me tocó el asiento 11 pasillo, al lado de mi hermanito… - Comentó el noruego mirando a Ice, él tenía el 10.  
>- ¡Yo tengo el 12, jijiji, quedas en el medio, Noru!¿Qué se siente?- Rió el danés.<br>- Ay… dios… - Suspiró Noru.

Los asientos de ese avión se dividían en tres hileras en el pasillo, y dos del lado de las ventanillas…

- Yo tengo el 8… ¿Tú, Su-san? –Preguntó Tino, deseando con toda el alma que a su compañero le haya tocado el 13.  
>- Nueve. – Contestó.<p>

Tino se sentó riendo, se enchufó los auriculares, se cobijó con una manta y giró hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al otro muchacho. Cerró los ojos.

El avión despegó, curiosamente no viajaban muchas personas... Un frío sudor comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Tino. Sentía su pecho encogerse y el pulso acelerarse atrozmente. En sus orejas sonaba una melodía de Nightwish en la cual pretendía engancharse, para no pensar en sus disgustos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a temblar y de pronto, sintió calor. Abrió sus ojos un poco asustado y volteó la cabeza. Su-san se encontraba en la misma posición que él, y con su brazo derecho lo abrazaba. Las piernas de ambos muchachos casi se tocaban… Visto desde arriba parecía que estuvieran haciendo "cucharita". La mirada determinante de Berwald no se apartaba de los nerviosos ojos de su amor platónico. Ya habían pasado unas dos horas de viaje. El más pequeño deseaba bajarse… Se sentía agobiado, y la acción de Su-san no ayudaba tampoco.

- Eh… v-voy al baño, Su-san, ya vengo… -. Se levantó y se dirigió unos 10 asientos al fondo. A pesar de no haber hecho nada. Se quedó en el baño con tal de no volver a su lugar… Pero ese cuartito era demasiado pequeño… Quería gritar, pero no quería llamar la atención. Comenzó a pensar idioteces o cosas que le hicieran reír para distraerse.

De repente, sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta. Ya hacía como media hora que estaba encerrado y no le quedaba otra que abrirla… Aún con los nervios de punta, giró el picaporte y la puertecita se abrió. Para (ya no) sorpresa de Tino, quien golpeaba, era Su-san. Un breve instante duró el cruce de miradas de ambos. El más pequeño intentó salir, pero fue bruscamente empujado por su compañero hacia el interior; pero la brusquedad provino de un leve temblor en la nave, indicando que estaban atravesando una zona de turbulencias, hecho que sería confirmado por la voz de una azafata minutos más tarde.

La puerta del minúsculo baño se cerró, dejando a los dos chicos dentro, en una posición bastante comprometedora (más si accidentalmente se abría). El cuartito era de 1m.x1m., incluyendo el retrete y la pileta. Tino estaba pegado a la pileta, con su cuerpo arqueado de manera que su cabeza estaba pegada contra la pared mirando al techo y el resto, apoyado sobre la pileta haciendo sobresalir desde su pecho hasta abajo. Y pegado a Tino, estaba Berwald, en la misma posición, pero a la inversa. Para evitar caer de lleno sobre su amigo, apoyó las manos en la pared, rodeándole la cabeza.  
>La puerta cerrada forzosamente por la turbulencia, lo aprisionaba, haciendo que su cuerpo tome contacto bastante directo con el de su amigo.<p>

Tino rió mirándolo; como él, estaba más rojo que un tomate. El vaivén producido por las turbulencias, provocaba leves espasmos en sus cuerpos.

-N… No intentes patear la puerta.- Pidió Su-san.  
>-¿P…Por qué? Creo que sería la única forma de abrirla y salir… Lo intentaré –Dijo Tino, tratando de estirar una pierna, con tal de derribar la puertecita. En aquél momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al notar cómo el sueco había resbalado cayendo sobre él, haciéndole sentir el calor de su miembro posado sobre el suyo.<br>-T…Te lo dije…-Le recriminó el más alto, quien ya involuntariamente había empezado a mover las caderas al ritmo del temblor del vehículo. Con una mano se sostenía de la pared y con la otra, intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón a Tino.

El pobre finlandés quedó petrificado por el espanto y la claustrofobia. No sabía si llorar o gritar… O gozar… O las tres al mismo tiempo.  
>Sin pensarlo mucho más, tomó decididamente el rostro de Berwald con las manos, y lo besó con desesperación, como si ése fuese el último día de sus vidas. Ahora el sorprendido era el otro al ver cómo su compañero de la desesperación, pasó a la pasión. En un momento, alejó su rostro para verlo, y encontró en aquellos ojos avellana una expresión distinta... había dejado de ser aquella dulce mirada navideña, para transformarte en una mirada fogosa y ardiente que invitaba a cualquiera a derretirse.<p>

Tino estiró la otra pierna y la cruzó sobre la cadera de Berwald.  
>-No…no te quitaste el pantalón.- Rió pícaramente antes de morderle suavemente el cuello. Su-san estaba anonadado y no entendía lo que pasaba. Aún así, se sentía en el paraíso, y continuó con el juego.<br>Como pudo se bajó los pantalones, ambos estaban excitados.  
>-No hay tiempo…-Dijo y se sumergió en aquél mundo mágico de placer, haciendo derramar lágrimas y gozos en silencio.<p>

Tino suspiraba y gemía despacito, el avión no era tan grande y no quería llamar la atención. Ya no sentía miedo, ni claustrofobia. Sintió amor por aquél sueco de pocas palabras, aquella persona que rechazó algún tiempo atrás. Lo abrazó y lo sintió. Ésa persona era todo para él. No había más nada, ya no existía el avión, ni las turbulencias, ni la puertecita, ni la pileta, ni la conferencia internacional… Nada. Sólo ellos dos. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y ardieron.

Ya consumado el hecho, Berwald notó con cierto desagrado, que el avión ya no atravesaba turbulencias… y que no tenía la puertecita que lo aprisionaba atrás. Lentamente giró su cabeza y vio a sus tres compañeros, contemplando la escena mientras comían palomitas de maíz. La puerta del baño estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Tino la pateó.- Ice dirigió su sonrojado rostro hacia un costado, su seriedad no podía disimular lo avergonzado que se sentía.  
>-Al menos fue más entretenido que en las películas.- El noruego tosía por lo bajo, mientras el danés lloraba de la risa.<p>

Tino se sintió peor que nunca. Ya no sabía si tirarse del avión sin paracaídas, o suicidarse una vez que bajaran. O bien, aceptar el hecho con humor… O enojarse… o…  
>-¡ACÁ NADIE VIO NADA! ¿OK?- Gritó furioso, como muy pocas veces lo habían visto, mientras se dirigía nuevamente al asiento tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. El sueco levantó la puerta y volvió a colocarla en su lugar como pudo. Lanzó una mirada amenazante sin palabras a sus otros compañeros, mientras volvía al asiento.<p>

Una vez sentados Berwald observó a su compañero nuevamente envuelto en la manta, enchufado a los auriculares y con los ojos cerrados. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó. El pequeño rió por lo bajo nerviosamente, giró su cabeza ligeramente y le sonrió, antes de volver a la pose anterior.

El sueco definitivamente moría por él. No quiso sonreír para no espantarlo, pero se sentía muy feliz.

- Señores pasajeros, les informamos que en 20 minutos estamos arribando al Aeropuerto de Nueva York, abróchense los cinturones, y esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje.-

Al cabo de unas horas, se encontraban los cinco esperando un taxi que los llevaría al hotel. Más tarde tendrían la conferencia, Alfred era el anfitrión. Sería un largo día.

**The End.**

**...**

_Esta es mi parte del Fic-Trade con Kuolema. Espero que te guste._  
><em>Es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, y bueno, no sabía bien cómo encararlo xD. Disculpen =_=<em>  
><em>Pd. Las palabras en sueco del principio fueron cortesía de don Google. Así que cualquier error… ya saben xD.<em>  
><em>Pd2. No, Tino no es tan pequeño en edad (tiene 20 años), en ocasiones le digo así debido a su estatura.<em>


End file.
